Elfin Mother
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Elfin Folklore is hard to understand, only a special few can unlock it's secrets. Professor McGonagall's mom will try to teach the trio. Set during Order of the Phoenix
1. Mother Returns

_I own nothing but Cytheria of course. Enjoy!_

**Elfin Mother**

CHAPTER 1: Mother Returns

Minerva sat in her office staring at a wall absently. Umbridge, the ministry appointed professor, was tormenting the students and staff. There was little to be done. The frustration was really starting to get to the brave lioness, and to her snake of a younger brother.

"Minerva," a voice grabbed her attention from the office door.

The her badger younger sister stood their with a luminescent twinkle in her azure eyes. She seemed more alive and younger...it meant only one thing.

"She's returned!?" Minerva asked rising from her seat.

"Yes," Snape nodded poking his head in the door. He too seemed happier and younger, though he hid his delight better.

"She's waiting for you in Albus' office," the mediwitch grinned, "We're off to tell the little lion wolf."

Minerva nodded and left her office running as fast as she could, a look of pure delight on her face. The students that saw her thought she mad. The staff that saw her where ecstatic. A favorite staff member had returned in the best time.

Minerva arrived at the headmaster's office, but stopped just at the door when she heard arguing.

"You cannot expect all the teachers to change their schedules just to accommodate a teacher that has been absent for five years," Umbridge's voice stated.

"If you had read the professorial agreement when you arrived Delores, You would know that the Heads of House will create free periods for all years. These free periods can be given up willingly by the children if they wish to add a course. It has been set that way for many years." Albus said his voice growing a hint of anger.

"A ridiculous notion. I will be watching this Professor Harris very closely."

"As you wish Professor, but do her the courtesy of tonight's respite to rest for her lessons tomorrow," Albus commanded.

"I will be speaking to Cornelius about this!" she shrilled and left the office nearly running into Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall why were you snooping about?" Delores glared straightening her skirts.

"I was not snooping. I was just about to knock on the door when you ran into me. Dumbledore asked to see me," she glared.

Umbridge huffed and descended the stairs, while Minerva entered Albus' office.

Albus sat with his head in his hands rubbing his temples.

"A-Albus...I..."

The headmaster raised his head and smiled rising from his seat.

"I thought you'd be here soon. Please, she's eagerly waiting for you upstairs." he smiled cupping Minerva's face as she passed.

Minerva hurried upstairs and through a door way into the headmaster's private quarters. A woman was curled up in a shawl on the couch reading.

"Mama!" Minerva cried out already feeling the effects of being closer to her mother. Her weariness and soreness of age seemed to evaporate.

The woman turned her head from her book and smiled.

Minerva ran over falling to her knees by the woman and rested her head in the woman's lap.

Professor Harris chuckled and kissed her daughter's head as she removed the pins of the bun, and let the onyx curls fall to the floor.

Minerva immediately felt herself relax as her mother's nails wove into her scalp, scratching.

"I shall never get tired of seeing the wonderful effect you have on my favorite staff members, Professor Harris," Albus smiled entering his quarters.

The woman merely smiled up at him as Minerva continued to rest on her mother's lap.

"I shall excuse some of our professors from supper for a meeting regarding the new classes to begin on Tuesday," Albus smiled.

Minerva stood beaming as she pulled her mother off the couch, "Thank you Albus!"

Albus nodded watching the happy child and her mother leave to gather the rest of their family for a private supper in their mother's quarters.

Albus loved when Professor Harris would return to her home. Hogwarts always felt happier and younger. As did its inhabitants.


	2. Catching up with Mum

CHAPTER 2: The Mother and the Little Ones

The family of five sat in Professor Harris' sitting room after their private supper enjoying the company of the returned Professor.

"Did you find out anything to help in the effort?" Minerva asked.

She, Severus, Poppy, and Remus sat on the floor around the woman in the big green chair by the fire. The adults were in their night attire seeming like small children again. Very out of character for any student to catch.

"I discovered a great deal. The information Severus and Albus provided sent me on a fantastic quest," the woman nodded.

"And what did you find mom?" Remus asked.

"Horcurxes."

The four gasped.

"Indeed. Dear Mina's former boyfriend has been trying to become immortal ever since he discovered about you child."

Minerva blushed hiding her face with her long hair.

"Does he know about the rest of us?" Severus frowned.

"No," she shook her head, "I am quite clever. Too clever for the little muggle's son. He only knows of my look alike. It is a great gift your father gave you three that you do not look like me. Pity that the McGonagall lad was not so useful for you Minerva."

"I wouldn't change it," the professor smiled leaning into her mother's hand.

"What else did you find out mother? How many horcurxes?" Poppy asked eagerly.

"Riddle was always found of the number seven. He thought it lucky," Minerva stated, "Are their seven?"

"That far I haven't gotten to. I decided to return. I was delving to far into the memories of his past associates. What I do know, though is that they were all created during significant killings, and are objects of the founders."

"With this information we can make short work of the war," Severus smirked.

"Is he doing this because of the prophecy?" Minerva frowned.

"I believe it's more than that Minerva. I think he fears death and believes he must best it."

"Not even we can best death. It will come for us as well one day." Poppy shook her head.

"Indeed, one day." she nodded.

"Will you tell the rest of the order this?" Severus asked.

"No, I shall tell Albus and then it is his choice," she stated summoning a brush and began to brush her eldest child's long locks.

"How long will you have your classes this time before deciding on your group?" Remus asked.

"Four classes and then the test. Upon the sixth class I shall know."

"I'm sure that Granger girl of Minerva's will figure you out quickly," Snape smirked.

"Who is that? What have I missed?" the woman frowned.

In turn, the four children began to tell their mother about the escapades of three young children and what had been happening to their beloved castle while she was gone.


	3. Contract

CHAPTER 3: Contract

"Elfin folklore?" Harry frowned reading the announcement that had been posted in the common room over night.

"It's back?"

"Brilliant!"

The Weasley twins grinned brightly.

"You've had the course before? Is it normal to add a class in the middle of a term and still expect you to take an OWL or NEWT on it?" Hermione frowned reading the posting.

"Happens every once and a while. Professor Harris has been here for ages. Sometimes she goes on research missions for a few years then comes back. She was here when we were first years, but by the time you lot came and we were old enough to take the class she had gone again," Fred stated.

"She taught Bill third year for six months then disappeared and came back when he was a sixth year," George added.

"Why would she not at least finish out the years?" Neville asked.

"Does what she pleases. She has tenure and a binding contract. Like all the tenured professors she can't be fired unless she has abused a student," Angelina added.

"Binding contract?" Harry frowned.

"Sure all the professors that have been here at least five years are offered one at the end of the fifth. Its a contract guaranteeing them a position as a teacher here for the rest of their lives. They can even retired and come back if they like. The Hogwarts founders came up with the binding contracts to ensure that good teachers were kept for their students as long as possible," the chaser explained.

"How do you know that?" Ron frowned.

"It's in Hogwarts, A History," Hermione, Angelina, Fred, and George all stated.

Harry, Neville, and Ron blushed. Seems they really should start reading their books more.

"So...who is Professor Harris?" Harry asked.

"Coolest person ever. I saw her flying with the thestrals once...least it must have been. I can't seem them but it looked like she was riding something," Angelina stated, "It was Christmas during second year. She came out of the forest riding something side saddle and then she stood up. It looked like she was hopping and dancing in the air. I found out later it had to be thestrals she was balancing on."

The fifth years blinked in wonder and decided to sign up for the class to at least see this professor for themselves.


	4. Mum is Back

CHAPTER 4: Mum's Teaching Again

"Well?" Sirius asked as Remus sat in Grimmauld Place.

"My mum looks as amazing as ever," Remus laughed, "She's pretty eager to meet Harry too."

"Oh I wish I could see his face when he meets her...Wonder what Hermione will think..."

"I believe they are going to have a clash. She may not be what your mother is looking for," Molly stated handing the men bowls of stew.

"I don't know if any of those three are to be honest," Sirius sighed.

Molly nodded. Her youngest son she knew would definitely not be chosen. She had a feeling though, that their might be hope for Harry.


	5. Elfin Class

CHAPTER 5: Elfin Class

The thirty fifth years, from the sixty-five of the whole year, signed up for Elfin Folklore. These thirty were from all four houses.

The students filed into an unused room that was down the hall from McGonagall's class. The desks were set up on either side of the longer walls making a long walk way up to a desk on a dais.

The room was empty as the students filed in and took their seats. Above, it appeared that a tree branch was actually growing into the beams.

As the students took their seats, black leather bound books appeared on each desk with an odd writing on it. Fog began to filter in around the students feet.

The door slammed shut as the last student entered and there stood a woman in black cape.

She appeared to be no older then thirty-five and quite beautiful...yet instantly one could tell she wasn't quite human.

Her hair was thick, long black curls that fell around her like a mane and seemed to glitter. Her skin was pale and almost iridescent. Her lips blood red and her eyes were bright emerald slits like a snakes. She was tall and slender with long nails. They were painted with black tips. Long ears that came to tips stuck out from the luscious main that she had partially pinned back.

She walked down to the middle of the room and stopped turning slowly as the students stared at her. Some of the boys leaned forward for a better look and some of the girls seemed to gasp in fright or shock. Hermione was frowning as was Harry. Ron looked as if the Beauxbatons had returned.

The woman's dress, under her cape, was deep red and off the shoulder with long tapered sleeves. She wore a black dragon's hide corset over it.

"Welcome to elfin folklore. I am Professor Cytheria Harris. Before you are your text books. Do not open them during class. Only after for your homework. I am not about to spend this year teaching all of you. I am well aware of you will benefit from my course and who won't. However I will give you a chance to prove your worth. In five lessons there will be a test, on your six lesson day with me, I will enter this room and have most of you leave. Elfin Folklore is dangerous history and only the most focused and open minds can learn it," she stated in a crisp Scottish/British accent.

The students did not dare speak yet. She was as terrifying as Snape...but a few children noticed a lot of similarities to their Deputy Headmistress.

"As you observe on the front of your text, it is written in Elvish. All elfin folk speak it, though in different dialects much as the Scottish. Part of the reason I do not teach all of you is that only a few non elfin folk will ever be able to learn this difficult language."

She looked around the room and snapped her fingers as her cape flew to a stand on the dais and hung itself.

"As you may have noticed I am not human. I am Elfin Folk, though I will not tell you what my linage is. That right must be earned upon the sixth class, and to those speculating...it will not earn you points to blurt it out." Her eyes seemed to land on Hermione then turned as she headed down the aisle again towards the desk.

"Presumably you all have read books as children and teenagers. Tell me what is classified as an Elfin Folk."

She turned once reaching her desk and only saw a bush haired girl's hand up.

"Would you be Miss Granger?"

"Yes ma'am. There are..."

"Hush." she said holding up her hand.

Hermione shut her mouth frowning,

The woman walked back down the aisle.

"I will not accept hands raised. I will not accept insufferable know it alls quoting from books."

Hermione colored and lowered her head as a few Slytherins smirked.

"Longbottom isn't it?" She asked stopping in front of Neville's desk.

"Y-yes P-Professor." he squeaked.

She leaned down as their eyes met.

"I don't bite Longbottom. I remember Alice was very adept in my course. Let's test the waters hmm? What...are...the classifications...of Elfin Folk?" she asked softly. It almost appeared as if she was bating him.

"Well...um...t-there's the...the Elves...House Elves and W-woodland Elves."

"Correct so far. What else?"

"Pi-pixies...seven types...I...I think."

He was turning very red remembering the cornish pixies from second year. Draco and his cronies were sniggering.

"Stop laughing at him! Twenty points EACH from Slytherin for rudeness. One more laugh from ANYONE and the whole class is in detention!" She roared.

The students silence and sat up instantly alert. Not even Snape had snapped so fast before.

The woman huffed shutting her eyes and turned back to Neville.

"Continue before you were rudely interrupted. Yes the pixies and there are seven. The Cornish, the Lagoon, the Willow, the Dragon, the Woodland, the Moor, and The Common House Pixies."

"I don..."

"You do. Come now don't let them scare you. I see a mighty lion inside you."

Neville gulped sitting up a bit more.

"Um...s-sprites...there's only two types I think. Water or Land...s-same for Nymphs."

"Wrong. There are Three types of Nymphs. Water, Land, and Animal. You only have one more breed left. What is it?"

"F-Fairies...Royal...a-and Season."

"Well done Mr. Longbottom. Fifty points to Gryffindor." she winked turning back to the class.

The Gryffindors grinned and smiled at their friend. No teacher had ever given that many points for one question.

"Indeed many types of Elf_in Folk. All have different looks and powers. In some ways the Elfin powers are even more potent than a simple Witch and Wizards power. Now today we are discussing Fairies. Malfoy," she barked the last word._

_ The snake looked up frowning._

_ "What is the difference between a Royal Fairy and a Seasonal Fairy?"_

_ "One tells the other what to do."_

_ She rolled her eyes. _

_ "The brain power is seriously lacking in this house._

_ All the students had sat in groups of their houses._

_ "Mr, Cronkite," she called on a Hufflepuff._

_ "M-Ma-am?"_

_ "Can you correctly answer my question?"_

_ "Um...I...I'm a muggle born...I...um..."_

_ "Did you ever read a fairytale? Peter Pan perhaps?"_

_ He nodded._

_ "What was Tinkerbell?"_

_ "Um...She was small...and...she..."_

_ "Close enough for five points Mr. Cronkite. Tinkerbell was a seasonal fairy. They are quite small, often unseen, and they help bring about the magic of the seasons. There are many subtypes of seasonal fairies, each with a separate power. Believe it or not, Tinkerbell was a real fairy. Peter Pan was a half elf boy. Sir James Barrie, the author of such a lovely story, was actually writing the true adventures of these two friends. He was a squib that was often visited by them."_

_ She turned looking at Hermione._

_ "Alright eager one. How can we spot a royal fairy?"_

_ "By their wings only. A royal fairy often will make themselves bigger and can pass as humans. In the human world they would hide their wings with a cloak or coat. They guide the season fairies across the borders into the mortal realm to plant the seasons and then back again. It's rare you even see a real fairy of any sort. The fairy lights we make I don't even think look too much like they are supposed to," she stated biting her lips._

_ "Fifteen points," she nodded heading up to her desk. She pulled off the covering of a cage and opened it as little lights zoomed around the room._

_ "Meet Veeta, Tina, Zika, and Jas. Seasonal fairies. Your object today is to figure out what kind each one is without the help of your book. They will land on everyone's desk and even display their powers. DO NOT touch them. I see one person doing so and you will loose your house 100 house points and be given detention for a month." She warned and sat behind her desk to observe her students._

_ One of the fairies landed on Harry's desk. His friends leaned in around watching. She was a very tiny person it appeared. She shimmered with a red glow to her. She had brown curls piled in a messy bun on her head and her clothes appeared to be a short miniskirt and halter top made of rose petals. _

_ She turned around slowly for them to look at her before fluttering up to rest on top of Harry's head. She made a noise like tinkling bells. _

_ "I think she's talking," Dean frowned._

_ "I didn't hear anything." Seamus shook his head._

_ "Maybe her voice is to high on our level," Hermione surmised._

_ The fairy tinked again, but this time they saw her nod._

_ "I think she agrees to you," Ron grinned._

_ "Are you Veeta?" Dean asked._

_ The fairy shook her head._

_ "Tina?" Ron asked_

_ The fairy shook her head. _

_ "Zika then," Hermione said the last female name._

_ The fairy nodded. She stood on top of Harry's head and took off flying to Neville's bag. She flew in and came out with Trevor following her. They watched her seem to command the Toad to move this way and that before putting him to sleep and flew off waving at them._

_ "Has to be an animal fairy then," Harry stated._

_ "How does that help with the seasons Seamus frowned._

_ "You can put animals to sleep for winter, and wake them for spring, maybe even keep them from eating fairies," Hermione frowned._

_ They nodded watching the other fairies very close when they came by and writing down their observations._

_ The class ended a half hour later. Their homework was to read the first four chapters of the book and be ready to discuss the next Tuesday._


	6. Moonlight Reads

**CHAPTER 6: Moonlight Reads**

It did not take long for the students to realize their Professor was a force to be reckoned with. Some people loved her and others hated her. Some were even panicking about the test that would tell if they got to stay in the class or not.

"How can you study if you can't even read the book. AND we have to read four chapters, this is nuts!" Ron glared throwing his book in annoyance.

Hermione rolled her eyes going from her book to a fairy translation book shed sent away for, and then back to her book.

For reasons Harry couldn't explain, he had yet to tell any of his friends about how he was reading the book.

It had happened by accident. He had been looking at the odd script late at night, when the moon light had shown through the open curtains onto his book. The moonlight had cast a strange effect on the book, making the words swirl off the page flying up into the air before him and resorted themselves to make English words.

He had thought it a fluke at first. Maybe his tired eyes had imagined it. But...it had happened again the next two nights. He'd even found he enjoyed reading the book. It wasn't like a regular history book. It read like a fairytale story full of adventure and action. The creation of the Elfin Folk and why the fairies decided they would prefer to live in a place like Neverland was astonishing. Who knew the story of Peter Pan was real! He'd already read the four chapters and even gone into the fifth, that explained that all lost boys have fairies to help protect them in the mortal world when visiting, and all lost boys are actually half breeds that didn't want to be in the mortal realm, which was what earth was called by Elfin folk.

"Hey guys! I figured out how to read it!" Neville grinned coming down from the dorm room. He was holding his book.

"What? How?" Ron frowned.

"Hold it under the moon and it translates to English. It's brilliant," he grinned carrying his book over to the window where a sliver of moonlight was showing through the stained glass.

The Gryffindors all watched the book come to life around them and was no longer in Elfin tongue.

Many of the students hurried up to their rooms to the more open windows where they could begin reading.


	7. Elfin Class 2: Know it All Must Bow

**CHAPTER 7: Know it All must Bow**

"I heard many of you figured out how to read the book. Well done. Those of you who have yet to discover...well you still have a few classes before your test," she smirked and stepped off the dais walking down the aisle.

"To those that were able to read...what did you learn?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air but was ignored like before.

"Potter isn't it?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, The seasonal fairies only have one talent each, but they work together to complete their tasks for the seasons. There's only one set of Royal fairies. It's one family of many siblings. Royal fairies are the only ones that can have children. The siblings are the Lords of each group of fairy talents, and there are four Lords of Seasons, and one king and queen."

"Well done 20 points. Miss Abbott what about our dear little Tinkerbell?"

"Um...well...Um a fairy like Tinkerbell was probably a tinker fairy. Tinkers build things from objects around them to help make their world easier. They fix muggle contraptions too...that's why they get to have Lost Boys to look after, because they kind of understand the muggle world."

"Twenty points to Hufflepuff," she nodded.

"Let's move on a bit to Elves. Muggles think elves make shoes or deliver presents. How many of you have ready muggle fairy tales of elves?"

The muggle borns and a few half bloods raised their hands.

"Well much like fairies there are a few truths to what Muggles read. Most fairytale stories were written by squibs. Now there aren't shoemaker elves, but St. Nicolas, a well respected man, has house elves assisting in his toy making. Yes, St. Nicolas or Santa Claus as children call him now, is in fact real. He is a Royal Fairy, but that we shall speak about later. Right now we focus on House elves."

Hermione huffed indignantly and mumbled about slavery.

"What was that Miss Granger?" the woman asked. Her eyes seemed to narrow in annoyance.

"House elves are exploited. Slavery of any kid is unlawful."

"Slavery? You are a muggleborn aren't you?"

She nodded glaring.

"House Elves are born to be workers. Take away that work and they fall apart. For instance..." she snapped her fingers three times. Each time a house elf appeared.

"Mister Harry Potter!" Dobby grinned running over to his friend to show him his new miss match socks.

"Dobby back in line please," Professor Harris stated.

"Oh yes Mistress," the elf nodded and hurried back to his spot.

Along with Dobby was Winky, a house elf Harry had seen banished from her employer during the Qudditch World Cup last year, and what appeared to be one of the many house elves from the kitchens.

The teacher snapped her fingers once more and a fourth elf appeared. This one a lot cleaner than the other three.

"Dobby here was once owned by Mr. Malfoy's family. Dobby, being you are free you have no fear of punishment, so tell us what happened on the average day at your house?"

Dobby tugged on his ear shaking his head.

"Dobby you are free. You no longer have to keep their secrets." She stated.

"M-Masters w-were not kind...but...but Dobby cannot say. Masters were evil bad wizards, but Dobby cannot say."

"Very well...Dobby..."

Dobby flinched as did the other elves at the sudden change in the woman's tone.

"You are Ordered by the Hogwarts Mistress to speak of your Owners." she stated in a slight roaring tone.

Dobby whimpered and shook his head as he knelt down and began slamming his head into the ground and cried out, "Masters practice dark spells on elves. Young master can perform unforgiveables well. Young Master and Master tortured elves. Elves always punished even when they do good. Never allowed food or bath for weeks," Dobby cried banging his head. Blood was beginning to appear on the stone.

"I order you cease," the woman stated in the roaring tone again.

Dobby laid on the stone sobbing. Hermione ran from her seat to his side.

"Back to your seat Miss Granger."

"He needs help. How can you call yourself a teacher making this poor creature suffer. House elves being forced to do any of this is an abomination! It's slavery plain and simple."

"I said back to your seat Miss Granger," the woman roared in the same tone she'd used to Dobby to make him betray his loyalty.

Hermione flinched but did not move.

The teacher moved towards her so fast the students nearly didn't catch it. She did not touch Hermione but snapped her fingers and Hermione was forced to her feet. She appeared in pain, or it could have been she was fighting being controlled.

"Disrespect my authority once more Miss Granger. I dare you," she hissed rather snake like.

Hermione whimpered slightly.

"Turu."

"Aye Mistress?" the fourth elf asked.

"Escort this ignorant child to her Head of House at once. I will follow shortly."

The elf bowed and grabbed Hermione disapparating.

"Thanks to the insolence and rudeness class will not continue. Read chapters 5-11 before next class. Dismissed."

The students hurriedly left not wanting to get in the woman's way. Ron and Harry cautiously approached the professor as she sent the elves away.

"Professor...Hermione...she's very smart. She doesn't like people mistreated. She didn't mean to upset anything. Dobby was hurting himself." Harry stated.

She turned looking at Ron and then Harry.

"He did what was in his nature to do. Dobby was born into Malfoy work. To tell us those things was a disloyalty even if he never has to be in their control again. An elf will take secrets to the grave if necessary. They must be forced to tell anyone what happened. You could find an elf half dead from a master's hand and it would never admit that. What she did was ignore my orders. I do not care she wanted to help the elf. Dobby would have been grateful for her kindness but if you watched him you would have seen him move away. Elfin folk are the only ones that understand. You as mortals cannot possibly begin to understand, but that is what I shall attempt to help you with. This class is about understanding the immortal world. How laws are different." she stated her voice now soft and soothing.

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Will she be in trouble?" Harry ventured.

"Minerva and I shall have a talk with her. But, no there will be no punishment."

The friends nodded and left. Harry becoming intrigued by the professor and the world she seemed to know so much of. He had a feeling she was perhaps and Elf.

Hermione had just finished explaining herself to Minerva when Professor Harris arrived in the office.

"Professor Harris." Minerva smiled.

"Mmm. Thank you Turu. Dismissed."

"Greatest pleasure," the elf bowed and spat at Hermione's feet, "Stupid mudblood."

"Turu!" both Professor shrieked.

The elf jumped slightly but stood up, "Sorries Mistress and young Mistress, but Turu must speak Turu's mind. Never will I respect this mudblood. Disgraced my young mistress' house."

"Turu will you shut up and go home. Mother will deal with your brainless behavior presently," Minerva growled.

The elf bowed and popped away.

Hermione was staring in shock at the two women. No wonder the students had thought they had similarities. Seeing Harris and McGonagall side by side...was almost like looking in a mirror...and did the elf say young mistress, and Minerva say mother?

"She's your mother?" Hermione blinked.

"Indeed. Now what is this about you getting upset over Dobby?" Minerva asked sitting back in her desk chair. Harris sat on the arm of the chair.

"Hermione began to get angry again. "She was forcing Dobby to tell about the cursing practice the Malfoys did on the elves and he was beating himself to death."

"So you saw an elf punishing himself and it made you angry," Minerva stated.

"An elf shouldn't feel the need to punish himself, and no creature should rule over another."

"What do you propose be done Hermione?" Cytheria asked crossing her legs, "Shall we free the thousand elves that live here and cook for the 2000 students and 20 staff members ourselves? Will all of you children clean up after yourselves? And what of the elves we free? How will they eat or live? Think about if you had no wand and were left in the middle of no where alone. No parents or teachers. Nothing."

Hermione opened her mouth and shut it slowly.

"Malfoys do not respect the gift they have this is true, that however does not mean you take from those that do. Everyone of the elves that live in theese walls, but for two, live here and have done so for centuries. They started out as 12 personal elves and have multiplied. All the elves that live here are a family, and protecting and taking care of Hogwarts was what they were charged with, they take it seriously, so if you want to respect them stop leaving the knitting everywhere."

Hermione blinked.

"Yes we know," Minerva nodded, "Dobby and Winky are the ONLY ones willing to clean any of the common rooms and bedrooms anymore. Do you have any idea how much work that is for two elves? How many rooms they have to do?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"You see Hermione the elves here have less to do because of you and two free elves are miserable. I understand wanting to give creatures more rights more than anyone, but how about you do it from the proper stand point? Meaning shut up and listen to my lectures and don't EVER tell me how to run my classroom. Unlike Umbridge, I am not an idiot," Cytheria snapped.

Hermione nodded.

"That's it then. You are free to go Hermione," Minerva waved.

She blinked.

"Don't look at us that way. I'm libel to change my mind about taking away points. You did highly disrespect me after all," Cytheria glared.

Hermione bowed her head grabbing her things and hurried to the door. She paused and turned looking.

"You really are Mother and Daughter?"

The two nodded.

She smiled and left the room. Once the girl was gone, Minerva slapped her mother's leg, "Control your temper."

"I did control it. I only made her stand. I didn't make her bow."

Minerva sighed rubbing at her head, "I love that little girl but she is aggravating sometimes."

"Takes after you then," Her mother teased kissing her head.


	8. Elfin Class 3: Pixies and The Toad

**CHAPTER 8: The Pixies and the Toad**

Harry and the others had already witnessed how annoyed McGonagall could be. Now knowing that Harris was her mother, and seeing Umbridge sitting in on their third class, the children could only imagine the carnage.

"Right then where did we leave off? Doesn't matter," Harris answered herself, "On past House Elves to the Woodland ones. How do we differentiate Mr. Horne?" she asked a Ravenclaw.

"Woodland elves are really tall. Tall as humans. They hunt in the woods. Mostly magical woods. I think they help protect trees used for wands." a rather hefty young man stated.

"Indeed. Ten points to you. Woodland elves, consequently, are able to keep Pixies under control. They have authority over all Pixie types, but the Common House pixie. Those things are rather pesky and listen to no one. Shifting into Pixies, they are all very small little creatures. Each breed is a different color with flat noses and large eyes. They all like to cause trouble. The common house infests most curtains and bedding, The..."

"Hem Hem"

"The Cornish as I hear you have experienced, can often infest homes as well. They however will hide in furniture and shelves. The Lagoon pixies are responsible for any drowning and upturned boats one might find on a little boating excursion. They are perhaps some of the more demented creatures. The..."

"Hem Hem."

"The dragon Pixies are actually perhaps the most useful. Why is that Mr. Dean?"

"Uh...they distract..."

"Professor Harris."

"Go on Dean."

"Oh sorry. Well, they play tricks like the others, but to keep humans from dragon lairs. I think the Dragon Sanctuary use them to help when moving new dragons in the sanctuary."

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor. The Woodland..."

"Professor Harris a word."

"The Woodland pixies protect the trees we use for wands along with the woodland elves. They make getting the wand wood quite difficult at times, which is why it is better for you to befriend a woodland elf if you are to venture into wand making. Ollivander has become friends with several. Now who can tell me about the Willow pixies?"

"Hem hem, Professor Harris just a moment."

"Professor Umbridge, at what point are you going to learn of my teaching antics so I can complete my lesson in peace?"

The children smirked but didn't dare speak knowing Professor Harris liked silence.

Delores frowned and scribbled on her clip board.

"O'Conner tell me about the Willow Pixies."

"They're the reason that muggles wrote stories about ghosts and things being in those trees. They can turn themselves invisible and hide in the branches where they whisper things to people. They've driven a few people mad."

"Excellent ten points. Granger finish us with the Moor."

"Hem Hem"

"They live in the muddy marshes of the moor and do the same as the Willow pixies. They whisper to humans and make them think they hear what isn't there."

"Well done ten points. Now for the rest of class I want us to have a bit of fun. Draw me a pixie and give me a five paragraph back story. Turn it in at the bell. Anyone needing assistance on your Pixies abilities may call for it," she said and went to her desk to grade.

Umbridge walked around the desks a bit watching the students. She then headed up to the dais where the other Professor was.

"How long have you been teaching?"

"Longer than you have been annoying the world," she stated.

"And how often do you quit teaching to go away on your little sabbaticals?"

"Long as it takes for me to save what needs to be."

"I see and you were never married to any of your children's fathers?"

"No I was not, yet I fail to see what my personal life has to do with this line of questioning." she frowned looking at the Undersecretary.

"Just trying to understand the professors dear," she smiled her sickly sweet smile.

"Back to work," Harris barked and turned back to her essays. The children behind Delores lowered their heads and began scribbling away again.

Professor Harris refused to say another word to Umbridge the rest of the class period, no matter what question she asked.

About a month later, the students found out that Harris was one of the ones on probation.


	9. Contracts (Or Umbridge Get's Burn)

_**I own nothing but my OCs and Plot.**_

**CHAPTER 9: Contracts (Also Entitled Umbridge get's Burned)**

Around November was when the first teacher was fired. It was a big scene in the court yards, and it was Trelawney.

"S-Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my h-h-home. You can't d-do this," the batty professor sobbed.

"Actually I can," Umbridge grinned holding up another educational decree.

Minerva came out of the crowd of students and hurried over to the distraught woman.

"There there Sybile. You aren't going anywhere," Minerva soothed.

"Something you'd like to say Minerva?" Delores smiled.

"OH there are several things I would like to say!" Minerva hissed.

"Professor might I ask you escort Professor Trelawney back to her quarters?" Dumbledore asked coming through the oak doors like a grand hero.

Minerva nodded happily leading the younger woman away.

"If you may recall headmaster, that under educational 23 as enacted by the minister I..."

"You have the right to dismiss the teachers, but you do not have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That right is still mine as headmaster."

"For now," Delores smiled her sickly sweet smile.

Albus eyes narrowed.

"I'd like to point out as well Albus, that she cannot in fact permanently fire Trelawney as the bylaws of Hogwarts state and these laws were written before the Ministry was ever conceived. Sybile will be back next September if she wishes," Cytheria stated coming out from behind Albus.

Delores' eyes narrowed.

"No amount of Ministry law can over rule laws written before the Ministry's time. Especially laws that were written in blood and are binding magical contracts," she smirked, "Do take a moment to read your Hogwarts, A History properly please Professor," she then looked at the students, "Away please. Go study."


	10. Occlumency and Umbridge is Smacked

**Chapter 10: Occlumency and Smacks to the Face**

Delores did not stop with her decrees, and her teaching was a joke. She had the students writing lines everyday. They weren't learning anything.

The trio and a few others created a club to teach themselves, only leading to another decree about students meeting together being banned.

"This is ridiculous. I...I just had an idea. Want to watch?" Cytheria grinned to her children.

The three nodded as they got up from her couch and followed her out of her room. The three professors and nurse went to Umbridge's classroom and entered without preamble.

"Professors? What's the meaning of this?" Umbridge frowned.

"Well you see we had an epiphany with your latest decree. It said, and I am paraphrasing: NO students should meet in groups of three or more with regular intervals and times. So we came to tell the kids they could leave if they wanted. According to that decree all classes are optional. If the children do not want to be in any of our classes they do not have to be."

The students blinked in shock.

"A class is vastly different than any club."

"Not actually. Clubs facilitate two or more children coming together for a common reason and expanding their knowledge or skill. It is the same as a classroom. Therefore children, you are all free to leave if you like. This meeting is technically illegal."

The students were gone in seconds. The professors following and leaving a fuming Umbridge in their wake.

Over the next few weeks, Dumbledore's Army met every Saturday evening and every class continued as scheduled, except for Defense and History classes.

A few days before Christmas, Harry was shaken awake by his roommates during a fit. Neville had retrieved McGonagall and once Harry had told her of the dream they quickly headed to Dumbledore's quarters.

"In the dream were you standing next to the victim or looking down from above?" Albus frowned.

"Neither it was...it was like I...professor what's happened?"

"Everard you must hurry to the Ministry and see that Arthur is found by the right people."

A red faced former headmaster nodded and left his portrait.

"Dyles head to the hospital and check on his arrival."

The only headmistress in the room nodded and hurried out of her portrait.

"Phineas you must hurry to Grimmuald place and tell Sirius to expect the Weasley children will be coming to him by portkey."

The Slytherin headmaster nodded and left his portrait.

"Good now we..."

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry roared at the headmaster. Angry he was being ignored like all year.

Harry shook himself as the anger was quickly replaced by fear.

"What's happening to me?" Harry whimpered.

Albus simply stared at him as his door opened and revealed Severus.

"You wished to see me headmaster?" Snape asked looking at the pajama clad Gryffindors and head of house oddly.

"AH yes, I'm afraid we cannot wait any longer Severus. Not even till the morning," Albus stated.

"Capable as I may be sir, I doubt he would benefit. I a sure Minerva agrees on this. Mother would be more appropriate," Severus stated looking at Harry.

"Mother!?" Harry and the Weasleys exclaimed.

"What is all the screaming about down here Albus?" a voice called from above.

Professor Harris came into view looking down at everyone. Her hair was in a messy slept in braid and she was in what appeared to be one of Albus' night shirts. It hung on her slimmer figure.

The children gawked as a phoenix feather appeared from no where and fell to Harry's feet.

"The signal. Minerva, Severus you must distract her. Tell her anything. Cytheria we need you," Albus stated quickly conjuring the portkey for the Wesley children.

McGonagall and Severus rushed out of the office as the ginger children left. Cytheria came downstairs and pulled Harry to a book shelf that slid aside for her. They hurried down a hall and came out at another book shelf that was in Professor Harris' office.

"What...how..."

"Ok first things first...Harry, I've been married to Albus for the last seven years."

Harry gawked, "So...and...and Snape and McGonagall are your children?"

"So is Remus and Poppy," she nodded.

Harry shook his head as he felt a headache coming on.

"Now about what I'm doing with you. We have been thinking, Albus, the kids and I that is, that you may have a mental connection to Voldemort with that scar. You are linked. You are not having nightmares but seeing into his mind. By the same token he could see into yours."

"He...he can read my mind?"

"Read it, unlock it, unhinge it."

"What do you mean?"

"In the past, Voldemort would drive his victims mad by creating horrific visions in their heads of their loved ones being tortured or dying. It stands to reason that when he discovers your minds are connected that he would do the same to you to get information about the Order. Because of this you need to start learning to block him out using Occlumency. I'm going to have private lessons with you to help you learn this. We will start right now. Empty all thoughts. Think of something very useless. I always think of a pair of Lemon Drop Socks."

Harry chuckled a bit. He shut his eyes trying to think of something useless. His mind wandered to his trunk where his broom was. That wasn't really useless, but it was helping. He stopped thinking about the dream and was thinking about flying. He didn't hear the professor say a spell. He kept thinking about his broom and flying around the pitch, which led him to thinking about quidditch. He strolled down Quidditch memory lane a bit before he started seeing bits of his life before Hogwarts. Flashes of all the bad things Dudley did to him. He frowned and forced his eyes opened.

"That was pretty good Harry. You had me staring at quidditch games for at least three minutes before I could change it. Not bad for a first try."

"You went in my mind?" he blinked.

She nodded smirking, "You did remarkably for someone so young. You are quite the amazing power."

Harry bowed his head blushing.

"Enough for now. We'll continue every Sunday night. I'll lead you back to your dorm."

He nodded following her out of the office.


End file.
